


The Sitting Ending: The Player's Frustration

by IvyBel



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Gen, and they're really cool, based off another story that's down below, go check out that person their stuff is really good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyBel/pseuds/IvyBel
Summary: Your friends find this concerning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingOfHearts709](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Stanley Parable: The Sitting Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858401) by [KingOfHearts709](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709). 



The Player did not know what button they'd pressed to make Stanley sit down. At first, they were excited by this new action they had managed to execute. Who wouldn’t be? The only thing that they had been able to do so far was move around and touch things.   
  
Unfortunately, they soon realized that no other actions could be taken while Stanley was sitting. Also unfortunately, pressing the arrow keys didn't seem to stand him up, so logically the button that would undo this would be the same button that made it happen...   
  
If they only knew what that button was.   
  
“Stanley? Are you... Are you alright?”   
  
No. The Player was not alright. Especially now that he had noticed and had started talking.   
  
“You’re simply sitting on the floor, are you okay? Perhaps you’re dead. That would be unsurprising.”   
  
This wasn't helping. At all. In fact, it was sort of doing the opposite.   
  
The Narrator was beginning to complain now.   
  
“Stanley, this is ridiculous. Get up.”   
  
If only I knew how, I would do it, believe me.   
  
“Little did Stanley know, all that was left between him and freedom was his ability to stand. If he could stand, right now, he’d be free.”   
  
Little did the Narrator know, that was the one thing that Stanley apparently. Couldn't. Do. Though the Player supposed he couldn’t do much in the first place.   
  
“Honestly, Stanley, how little do you really want to play this game? Is it really that boring?"   
  
Trust me, Narrator. I want to continue this as much as you do right now, if only so I can see more of the map other than this, admitted nice, office area.   
  
No buttons seemed to be doing anything. How was this possible? Was the game broken? It couldn’t be frozen, the Narrator was still talking.   
  
“Ahead of Stanley was the room that lead to the Narrator. If he stood up right now and walked forward, he could see the man that narrated his every movement and choice.”   
  
For the first time since starting it up, the Player wished that this game had a tutorial.   
  
“It has been far too long. How can you simply sit there and do nothing? At least if you stand, you can look at the rest of the office. That would be nice. You won’t be sitting and staring at the damn floor.”   
  
Looking at the rest of the office would be nice. Let's do that. Please. As interesting as the floor is, it’s really not.   
  
“You must be dead. I need someone to replace you. I refuse to restart. Hello? Anyone? I need a replacement main character! This one has proven to be defective!”   
  
The Player agreed, this one was definitely defective. He needed a new Stanley, or a new keyboard. Either one was fine.   
  
“Oh, you’re alive. Thank God. I was worried you’d never move.”   
  
Aha! Some sort of button had done the trick! Not sure which one, but still. Stanley was now standing! Right, back to the story then!   
  
“And I see you’ve decided to sit down again. Wonderful.”   
  
The Player was going to scream.   
  
”I wonder what’s so interesting on the floor. A bug, maybe? Or perhaps you’ve found a particularly interesting piece of lint. It could be shaped like anything. A dinosaur. A face. A reason to stand the hell up and get out of this room.”   
  
A button to press so that Stanley would stand up. A new keyboard. Stanley not being an idiot.   
  
“Stanley was an idiot. As he stared at the floor, he realised that his existence did not matter at all. He could sit here forever and make no contributions to society, and waste away his life. Why should he stand?”   
  
And now the Narrator's in a bad mood. Great job, Stanley.   
  
“And we’re still here.”   
  
That we are.   
  
“Stanley, I’m glad you’ve come to your senses. Shall we get on with the story?”   
  
Ha ha! Finally! Yes please!   
  
“Ah. Perhaps not. I’ll wait.”   
  
The Player was going to smash this keyboard into little tiny pieces and then throw the pieces at the screen.   
  
“Watching you sit outside of your office and do nothing makes me wonder if you’re really, truly dead. I doubt you’re sentient, but as it is, I will wait for you to come to your senses. Goodbye.”   
  
The Player went back to their button pressing, it was obvious that the Narrator wasn't going to be any help. Maybe 'S'? No. 'L'? Nope. Maybe a combination of two buttons...


End file.
